


Japanese

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do they make a card for "I'm sorry I almost killed you while my out of control spirit possessed me"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Japanese

**Author's Note:**

> 16\. vacation + Lori/Kira for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Kira knocked tentatively on Lori’s door.

“Who is it?” A voice from the other side asked.

“Kira Yukimura.” Kira responded. “We, uh, fought at the school a few weeks ago.”

“Oh.” There was a shuffling, and then the door opened, revealing Lori. “Are you going to try to kill me again? Because if so I’m going to have to shut the door.”

“No. Sorry. Can I come in?”

Lori stepped out of the way, gesturing for Kira to enter. “Like I said, as long as you don’t kill me.”

Kira entered, and awkwardly sat at Lori’a desk. “So, are you still mad at me for the whole trying to kill you thing?”

Lori laughed. “I’m not mad. You weren’t in control. I get it.”

“Are you sure?”

Lori put a hand on Kira’s shoulder. “I’m sure. Look, my brother trusts you and your pack, so I do too.”

Kira felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. “Thanks. I figured now that we weren’t busy fighting for our lives, I should come apologize.”

“Well, apology accepted.” Lori bit into an apple that had been sitting on her nightstand, then wiped her mouth with her sweater sleeve. “Do you want a snack or anything?”

“I’m good.” Kira hesitated. This was the part she was even more uncertain about. “Look, I have a kind of crazy proposition.”

“I’m sure I’ve heard crazier.”

Kira took a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking, after all the I’ve been through, I really just need a vacation.” 

“That’s fair.” Lori was still eating her apple. “I think we could all use a vacation.”

“I want to go to Japan.” Kira admitted. “And I was wondering if you wanted to come with me. I know it sounds crazy,” Kira added quickly, “but I don’t want to go alone, and all my friends have reasons to stay here. Plus I figured you already knew some Japanese. And it could be an apology gift for trying to kill you.”

Lori raised her eyebrows. “You want me to come on vacation to Japan with you?”

Kira quickly backtracked. “You’re right, dumb idea. Just forget it.”

“No,” Lori cut in, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. I’m just surprised.”

Kira looked up at Lori. “Are you saying you’d want to come?”

Lori shrugged, walking closer to Kira. “I wouldn’t mind a vacation.”

Kira stood up. “I can contact you about travel plans later. This is just kind of a spur of the moment idea. Are you really in?”

“Well, I really do need to work on my Japanese.”


End file.
